It's all over
by Alexys Creedence
Summary: "Como todo bom circo de horrores, há aqui uma diva deformada, trapezistas e um mestre de cartola. E também um encantador domador de feras, e uma belíssima besta carnívora... Mas ele ainda tem esperanças de escapar. Afinal, mesmo os monstros precisam de algo em que acreditar, certo?... Errado." PadAckles, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente, não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo; são apenas devaneios tirados de uma mente insana. É uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Angst, **Darkfic**, Drama, Ecchi, Horror, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragédia, Yaoi, UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Conteúdo Slash, Lemon, NCS, Canibalismo, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sadomasoquismo, Tortura, Violência e muito, mas _muito_ erotismo. **Sinta-se responsável ;)**

**Shipper Principal:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Como todo bom circo de horrores, há aqui uma diva deformada, trapezistas e um mestre de cartola. E também um encantador domador de feras, e uma belíssima besta carnívora... Mas ele ainda tem esperanças de escapar. Afinal, mesmo os monstros precisam de algo em que acreditar, certo?... Errado." PadAckles, UA

Olá, caros amigos! Como vão? Eu, muito bem, agora que a vida se aquietou! [risos]

De volta à ativa, com minha 2ª PadAckles (porque não se livrarão de mim tão cedo, queridinhos! [gargalhadas]), agora que _Lupus_ já está em fase de término e posso me concentrar mais em _Without Face, Without Soul _(e outras três que tenho no Nyah!).

Quem me conhece, sabe que as atualizações demoram um pouco (podem, inclusive, me ameaçar por isso), mas acabo sempre retornando; como essa começou agora e a ideia está "fervendo" na minha cabeça, provavelmente nem tanto. Não significa que darei prioridade à ela, pois, tecnicamente, meu dever é mais para com as outras, já que eu deveria tê-las concluído há algum tempo. Mas ok, deixaremos isso para outra hora, certo? [risos]

Saibam que tenho mania de inventar criaturas sobrenaturais (pois as ideias simplesmente me vêm em mente), ou alterar as lendas, então, não se surpreendam se encontrarem de coisas estranhas a coisas absolutamente sem sentido ou absurdas! Pelo menos, por enquanto. [gargalhadas]

Boa leitura, dudes! ;)

**- x -**

**It's all over**

**Capítulo I — Seems you're waiting me to stay — Parece que você está esperando que eu fique**

Jared arquejou ruidosamente ao sentir os lábios carnudos deslizando pelas maçãs de seu rosto, enquanto os dedos longos e pálidos brincavam com seu cabelo escuro, e seu peito subia e descia num ritmo acelerado. O corpo próximo ao seu recendia um calor infernal, febril, absolutamente embriagante. Tornava-se quase doloroso tocá-lo, desejar afastar aquelas peças de roupas e afundar-se na loucura que aquele ato consumado seria. As mãos que há pouco estavam em seu cabelo, desceram por sua nuca, deslizaram pelo colarinho da vestimenta social, começaram a soltar, literalmente, os botões que estavam impedindo o contato com seu abdômen.

E o moreno arfou ao sentir aquele formigamento esquisito, aquele fogo o consumindo aos poucos, numa tortura silenciosa. E gostava. Gostava do quão sujo, do quão proibido aquilo soava. Por isso, pendeu a cabeça para trás, fitando o tecido colorido no teto da barraca, as mãos trêmulas espalmadas contra as omoplatas do homem sentado sobre si ao sentir as pontas dos dedos cálidos brincando com seus mamilos.

— Dê-me o peito.

A voz era tão rouca, tão provocante, que Padalecki pensou que poderia gozar apenas de ouvi-la sendo sussurrada tão obscenamente ao pé de seu ouvido, sentindo logo em seguida uma mordida no lóbulo. A pressão em seu baixo-ventre aumentou, e ele arfou ao notar que isso se devia aos quadris que se moviam num movimento suave sobre sua calça, de forma sutil, mas que fazia sua cabeça rodar. Revirou os olhos, fechou-os com força e soltou um longo e contido gemido estrangulado, antes de cerrar os dentes.

— Não. — foi sua resposta.

O resmungo que ouviu foi _quase_ o suficiente para que se arrependesse da palavra. Pelo menos, até sentir a mão deslizar para baixo, para perto do umbigo. Seu cérebro entrou em curto, os dedos cravaram-se nos ombros do mais baixo, e chegou a ouvir um gemidinho baixo de dor. Jared queria se aliviar, mas a situação toda estava tão... _Excitante_, que era impossível não desejar que se prolongasse. Sentia-se dividido, respirando com dificuldade, sonoramente e em ofegos.

— Os braços.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo era absurdamente tentador, era perigosamente errado. Não encarava o homem apenas por saber que, se o fizesse, cederia a mais reles palavra, e, mais tarde, acabaria irritando-se com o fato. Contentou-se em manter os olhos fechados, as mãos apalpando o que estava ao seu alcance, enquanto a respiração acelerada soprava contra seu pescoço, de acordo com as inclinações do corpo sobre si.

— Não. — repetiu num tom baixo, controlando-se para não terminar tudo de uma só vez.

A besta, então, puxou seu queixo, obrigando-o a mantê-lo numa altura que lhe parecia aceitável, antes de pressionar a boca contra seu pomo de adão, arranhando a pele de leve com os dentes. Padalecki tentou aproximar mais aquele corpo do seu, tomar aquela vivacidade para si. Todavia, a única coisa que recebeu como resposta foi uma risada sacana, seguida de outro pedido enquanto sentia-o se afastar com cautela:

— Deixe-me ficar com os pulsos.

Foi então que sentiu a língua que deslizava por seu pescoço, e que o fez arrepiar-se por inteiro. Unida às mãos que brincavam com a braguilha da calça e ao movimento que os quadris faziam sobre seu membro ainda coberto, aquilo o estava levando à insanidade. Abriu os olhos apenas para arregalá-los, pois os lábios carnudos envolveram um de seus mamilos, e a quentura daquela boca o fez soltar um gemido engasgado antes de finalmente encontrar palavras para dizer algo.

— Não. — dessa vez, a negação não era mais tão convincente, murmurada de forma vaga e num tom lascivo e rouco.

— O coração, então.

E seu autocontrole não bastou para evitar fitar a besta, fixando-se imediatamente no leve rastro de saliva que umedeceu os lábios quando ela ergueu o rosto apenas o suficiente para encarar Jared de volta. E, mesmo numa situação como aquela, continuava sendo a criatura mais perfeita que o moreno havia visto em toda a sua existência.

Aquela pele alabastrina, que parecia poder ser marcada por qualquer chupão ou mordida, e que desejava poder tocar sempre que seus instintos ordenassem... Até o cabelo dourado, espetado, no qual sabia que o outro não gostava que tocassem. E os olhos... Ah! O que dizer daquelas duas grandes esmeraldas, que o fitavam daquela maneira obscena, num convite lascivo para os prazeres carnais e tudo o que viesse depois disso? Se havia algo de _puro_ naquele ser, os lábios vermelhos faziam questão de tornar lúbrico, movendo-se de leve, a língua escarlate umedecendo-os antes de o homem mordê-los de leve para sussurrar num tom que poderia beirar à súplica, se não fosse alguém que não o conhecesse o suficiente para saber que era apenas mais uma forma de conseguir o que desejava:

— Deixe-me ficar com o coração.

—... — Jared adoraria prosseguir com aqueles joguinhos, para saber até onde a besta iria para ter _aquilo_, mas seu corpo implorava por alívio. Fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho ao sentir o estômago se contraindo, a pressão em seu baixo-ventre tornando-se quase insuportável, antes de balbuciar em resposta: — Sim.

O loiro sorriu de maneira quase pornográfica — mesmo que o mais alto não pudesse ver, tinha plena consciência do fato —, e sua boca se aproximou perigosamente. O moreno sentiu o corpo em chamas com o gesto, as mãos tocando de forma automática a cintura do homem sobre seu colo, esperando ansiosamente pelo contato. Mas o outro apenas desviou os lábios para sua orelha, e, num tom casto que não condizia com suas atitudes de outrora, sussurrou docemente:

— Obrigado.

Ao ver — completamente inerte, de olhos arregalados, ainda _duro_ — a besta se levantando e saindo da barraca circense, Jared conseguiu agarrar um pequeno pontinho lúcido em sua mente, que o fez se perguntar _por que diabos_ ainda cedia àquela loucura, por que ainda cedia aos encantos daquela criatura e fazia grande parte de suas vontades apenas para ter aquele gostinho pecaminoso preenchendo sua boca e o obrigando a almejar algo mais, somente para ceder à próxima investida que, ele sabia, viria.

Mas a resposta era clara, ofuscante demais para que conseguisse se prender àquilo sem se questionar a respeito do quão sadia era aquela relação que nem mesmo chegava a existir:_ porque Jensen Ackles lhe dava__**muito**__ tesão._

**[...]**

Quando notou o amigo saindo da barraca do _Tamer_¹ com um largo e vitorioso sorriso, Alexander Ludwig assoviou baixinho e, mentalmente, perguntou-se quem seria o pobre coitado que ainda se arriscava a apostar algo com o cara; provavelmente algum novato, ou os gêmeos dos dardos, que adoravam pregar peças nos mais incautos, e ainda não haviam se conformado com o fato de o mais velho sempre vencer _quaisquer_ jogos que envolvessem sorte, azar ou o que fosse. _Beastly_², como era conhecida a besta por seu temperamento explosivo, simplesmente tinha _o que queria_ e _quando queria_. Há vários anos, quando entrara no Circus of Horrors³, Ludwig até que fizera parte de alguns jogos do cara. Claro que, na época, não fazia nem a menor ideia de qual a real capacidade de Jensen.

Por quê? A beleza dele — principalmente quando desafiado, ou ao exibir aquele meio sorriso misterioso — era o suficiente para que ninguém se desse conta das vigarices. Encará-lo era, ao mesmo tempo, absolutamente estonteante, e absurdamente arriscado, ao ponto em que se tornava perigoso. Se Ackles queria alguma coisa, apenas ia, pegava, e não havia quem discutisse, pois entrar numa discussão com o loiro tornava-se impossível quando todos os argumentos desapareciam no instante em que ele os fitava com aquelas turmalinas faiscantes que chamava de olhos.

Alexander, às vezes, se pegava imaginando o que raios _Beastly_ fazia para "dobrar" as vontades de Jared, o que fazia para que o mais jovem cedesse aos seus desejos e lhe desse as melhores partes do alimento que nutria os artistas que ali atuavam. Porque, tecnicamente, o dono do circo era o domador de feras, o herdeiro da família Padalecki. Era ele que, com a voz, com o sorriso, com os olhos, conquistava as pessoas e fazia com que elas se aproximassem e, consequentemente, transformassem cada apresentação num verdadeiro espetáculo. Jensen tinha algo que deslumbrava, algo que fascinava — mortais e imortais —: tinha a beleza; mesmo que fosse quase um selvagem no que dizia respeito a qualquer outra coisa, ainda que tivesse modos quando não estava de mau humor. Mas Jared? Esse tinha o encanto, tinha a lábia. Jared tinha algo que o fazia parecer um dos núcleos do universo, como se qualquer um num raio de duzentos metros se sentisse atraído de maneira gravitacional para onde estava o moreno.

Ludwig já o vira conquistando não apenas pessoas de sua própria espécie, como também humanos, animais, e até mesmo aquelas criaturinhas escandalosas e birrentas que chamavam de _bebês_. Isso, por si só, era o suficiente para que nutrisse um grande respeito pelo Padalecki. Mas Jensen? Chegava a ser inquietante a forma como ele sempre saía ganhando, quando conversava com o moreno. Não era como se Alexander sentisse inveja ou ciúme — como muitos do lugar —, mas a curiosidade parecia corroê-lo por dentro. Quando perguntava à Ackles, este simplesmente lhe dirigia um sorriso e sacudia a cabeça, dizendo apenas que, "qualquer dia desses" o mais novo descobriria por si só.

Isso fazia com que o loirinho também se questionasse a respeito do motivo de o mais velho não se apresentar, como todos os outros. Jared era como "o mestre", aquele que chamava o público, aquele que iniciava as apresentações. Ele, Ludwig, o cara da cartola, atirava facas com precisão; também estilhaços de vidro, estacas, espinhos ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser considerada cortante. Como? Seu corpo era como uma fábrica inconstante de objetos afiados, podia tirar dos pulsos uma gilete em questão de segundos, como alguém que passa uma tesoura no cabelo em apenas um _clique_. Então, sua apresentação era uma das que mais variava, de acordo com se humor e sua disposição.

Houve até uma época em que engolia facas e logo em seguia as retirava da coluna; sem, é claro, permitir que o público notasse que aquilo escapulia de sua pele sem causar nem um único arranhão, apenas dando a impressão de que elas estavam lá o tempo todo. Às vezes, divertia-se fazendo testes com moedas e chamando a atenção de crianças. Jared costumava chamá-lo de _Grinder_, que significava, literalmente, _Afiador_, _Amolador_. E nomeara a diva deformada de _Belle_, simplesmente porque significava _Bela_ em francês, e era um maldito de um galanteador que adorava fazer com que as moças o encarassem como se nunca houvessem visto algum homem mais bonito, como se ele fosse o sol, e elas fossem criaturas cegas que tinham a chance de enxergá-lo pela primeira vez.

E era engraçado. Era engraçado, porque Alexander tentava entender o motivo de Jensen não ser _como todos os outros_. Se Padalecki permitisse que o loiro ao menos apresentasse o começo, ou o fim do espetáculo, seria um verdadeiro _caos_ na saída, porque todos provavelmente desejariam comprar novos ingressos para a próxima noite. Mas não. Ludwig não sabia ao certo se era porque Ackles _não queria_... Ou se o moreno _não deixava_. Porque o mais velho nem mesmo fazia um único gesto para o público, mas, quando eles furtavam a comida, participava, assim como o restante do elenco, e comumente pegava as melhores partes dos humanos. _Tamer_ não o permitia aparecer ali por ciúme, ou algum outro sentimento mais forte? A possibilidade era louca demais. O rapaz não tinha nada contra, realmente, mas não deixava de ser um pouco... Estranho.

Na única vez em que lhe perguntara sobre o assunto, Jared o mandou calar a boca e terminar sua refeição.

Então, enquanto brincava com uma lasca de metal que acabara de retirar da língua — o que geralmente acontecia apenas quando começava a se questionar a respeito de muitas coisas para as quais não encontrava uma solução plausível —, finalmente se deu conta de algo. Mantendo-o ali, oferecendo-lhe abrigo, uma família e comida, Padalecki não apenas fazia um favor ao mais velho, como também o deixava livre para fazer o que bem entendesse, quando quisesse; mesmo que impusesse alguns poucos limites no que dizia respeito a caçar humanos ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

E isso — dar-lhe liberdade, apesar de tudo — era uma forma de manter Jensen Ackles por perto. A grande questão era: _por quê?_ O que havia de tão especial numa simples _besta_? Para essa pergunta, Alexander ainda não tinha uma resposta. Às vezes, acreditava que era melhor assim.

**- x -**

¹domador; domesticador

²bestial; brutal; desagradável; aborrecido

³circo dos horrores

**- x -**

**Curiosidades:** quando Jared assumiu o comando do Circus of Horrors, aos 21 anos, Jensen já fazia parte da família. Diz-se que é o membro mais antigo, estando ali desde que Gerald se casou com Sharon e teve o primeiro filho, Jeffrey. (Estranhamente, Jeff jamais fez parte do circo, e foi embora ao completar dezoito anos) Isso foi há aproximadamente quatro décadas. Atualmente, Jared mantém a mesma aparência que tinha quando completou seus 25 anos. E Jensen aparenta ter 27 desde que o moreno era uma criança.


	2. Chapter 2

Estou saindo de casa agora, então, não tenho muito tempo para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, mas encontrei uma brecha para postar os capítulos 2 e 3. Responderei aos deslogados no final do capítulo, e espero não decepcioná-los (apesar de acreditar que esse capítulo não ficou lá grande coisa).

Nunca fui a um circo (ou a memória não me permite recordar, pelo menos), e não faço a menor ideia de como funciona o começo do espetáculo. Deixei a imaginação rolar solta, de qualquer forma. Fiquem à vontade para apontar os erros e me ajudar a modificar! [risos]

Beijos, boa leitura e até mais tarde!

**- x -**

**It's all over**

**Capítulo 2 — If you wan****t to get out alive, run for your life — Se você quer sair vivo, corra pela sua vida**

Misha gargalhou alto enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos e seguia seu melhor amigo em direção ao fundo do bosque, no circo que há poucos dias chegara à Caldwell. Chad Murray apenas revirou os olhos, antes de sacudir a cabeça num gesto que demonstrava toda a incredulidade que sentia. Collins acabara de comentar que ganhara os ingressos da irmã mais velha, Vicky, apenas porque a morena havia terminado com o namorado e não queria deixar que o rapaz se sentisse "vitorioso" por ela não ir mais ao _show_. O loiro, obviamente, não cederia e deixaria transparecer que estava ansioso para chegar logo ao Circus of Horrors, porque isso seria humilhação demais. Admitir que estava feliz pela garota ter-lhes entregado os ingressos, ao invés de ele próprio ter conseguido comprar alguma coisa? Jamais! Até porque Misha o atormentaria durante _semanas_, mesmo que aparentemente sem razão.

— Vicky troca de namorado como troca de sapato. — Collins sacudiu a cabeça, e o sorriso murchou um pouco; a voz não era mais tão divertida, e sim ultrajada, enquanto prosseguia: — Se algum dia colocar uma aliança na mão vou até me assustar e perguntar se é alguma pegadinha, porque, cara, se você contar a quantidade de rapazes que entram lá em casa...!

Foi a vez de Chad rir, e recebeu um indelicado soco no ombro pelo ato. A verdade é que, apesar das brincadeiras, ambos se importavam com a moça; mesmo Murray, que não era seu irmão de sangue, fora criado praticamente dentro do mesmo lugar, portanto, gostava dela quase tanto quanto Misha. Acabaram por seguir em silêncio, mesmo com os sorrisos cúmplices de tempos em tempos, até a pequena placa iluminada por pisca-piscas, que indicava a direção do circo. Era algo chamativo, brilhante, e muito colorido. Os olhos do loiro faiscaram no momento em que viu as tendas com listras vermelhas e amarelas, as pessoas andando de um lado a outro, no momento em que ouviu a gritaria das crianças, e pôde observar alguma movimentação entre uma tenda e outra.

— Está realmente ansioso para ver essa droga, não é? — Misha não era fã de circos, e franziu o cenho ao se encontrar no meio daquela multidão. — É tudo tão clichê, cara...

— Não seja estraga-prazeres, Mish! — Murray rolou os olhos. — Divirta-se com o espetáculo, _bro_! É provavelmente uma das coisas mais fodas que você vai ver na vida!

O moreno ergueu os ombros num gesto de indiferença.

— Isso é o que promete o cartaz...

— E o apresentador _sexy_ com a cartola esquisita e as roupas mais estranhas ainda.

Apenas para não fazer um comentário ácido a respeito da afirmativa do amigo, Collins mordeu a língua até sentir o gosto férreo de sangue. Na realidade, não tinha nada contra o fato de o rapaz ser _gay_; tinha dezenove anos, fazia o que bem entendia, cuidava do próprio nariz e sabia bem em quem podia confiar. Apenas... Bem, não ficava muito à vontade quando o loiro dizia coisas como aquela, tão abertamente. Não gostava. E, portanto, permaneceu calado somente pelo respeito.

— Qual o nome dele mesmo? — Chad arqueou as sobrancelhas, concentrado. — Palicki... Padalescki... Pada...

— Pada-Qualquer-Coisa*. — o mais baixo sacudiu a cabeça após interrompê-lo abruptamente. — Vamos ou você vai perder a porcaria do _show_.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Murray deixasse de se concentrar no sobrenome de Jared, e relanceasse os olhos pelo restante das pessoas ali presentes, parecendo meio cauteloso, meio incerto. Mentalmente, Misha se imaginou pisoteando no próprio orgulho, apenas porque sabia que não podia deixar o loiro "solto" no meio daquele bando de gente. Do jeito que era, o mais alto poderia muito bem simplesmente invadir o palco durante uma apresentação, pelo nervosismo de saber o que se passava nos "truques de mágica", e então as coisas ficariam realmente _feias_. Por ser muito curioso e sempre meter o bedelho onde não devia Chad comumente estava arrumando encrenca com alguém.

E Collins não era exatamente um _anjinho de candura_, mas, no que dizia respeito a pescoçar aquele tipo de trabalho, estava fora. De fato, não se interessava e nunca se interessaria por circos. Achava-os patéticos, e jamais desejaria colocar os pés em um novamente. Geralmente, era um cara muito sorridente e disposto a aceitar qualquer que fosse a diferença entre ele próprio e a pessoa que lhe dirigia a palavra. Mas, com relação àquilo, irritava-se. Não sabia o motivo, e não desejava compreender.

Apenas sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, dirigiu a Murray um pequeno sorriso, e voltou sua atenção para a tenda na qual dali a poucos instantes entrariam. Havia um brilho de desafio em seus olhos azuis como safiras, algo de duvidoso na forma como seus ombros se aprumaram. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém o ouviria, sussurrou:

— Surpreenda-me.

Escondida a um canto, sob as sombras produzidas pelas árvores próximas ao local a Sereia observava a movimentação de braços cruzados. O cabelo escuro preso num coque frouxo, sem nenhuma maquiagem, os lábios comprimidos numa linha fina enquanto, em seu âmago, algo se agitava e ansiava pelo momento em que veria _qualquer uma_ daquelas pessoas sendo arrastada para longe da cidade, para servir de alimento. Quando viu os dois rapazes — por acaso, não por procurar —, notou o ceticismo presente na atitude de um deles, o mais baixo, moreno. Estreitou os olhos, antes sorrir de maneira um tanto sinistra.

Tinha a sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas era absurdo.

Porque os únicos homens dos quais Genevieve Cortese se recordava, eram aqueles que ela própria havia feito questão de matar.

**[...]**

O _show_ não começava como todos os outros. Não havia um mestre, não havia um mágico para retirar um coelho de uma cartola, não havia nem mesmo um apresentador. Apenas o escuro, e a excitação da platéia. Apenas os sons baixos das conversas, os sussurros estrangulados das adolescentes que seguravam nas mãos de seus namorados. E então, silêncio. Luzes — vermelhas, amarelas, azuis e verdes — que piscavam aos poucos, nas barras de ferro que mantinham a tenda de pé. Gemidos baixos, e um estalido.

Uma garota aparecia no centro do palco, iluminada por um único holofote. Era branca feito um fantasma, mantinha a cabeça baixa, e longas madeixas negras emolduravam um rosto quase infantil de tão pequeno. Ela tinha o quê; um metro e meio? Praticamente isso. E cantarolava baixinho, de boca fechada, movendo-se sem sair do lugar, descalça. O vestido era meio prateado, bem simples, com renda nos lugares certos, e rodeava o corpo esquelético da moça, fazendo-a parecer quase bela.

Manchado. Havia marcas de mãos na região da cintura, perto dos pés, nos braços, e também no pescoço, sem falar, obviamente, nos milhares pequenos pontos que se estendiam pelo que anteriormente deveria ter sido um belo tecido. Manchas ainda viscosas de um vermelho profundo, que se assemelhava ao sangue. Não parecia nada falso, com a melodia fúnebre e sem palavras, composta por sons desconexos que pareciam presos à garganta da morena.

Após longos minutos — nos quais a maior parte do público já começava a se entediar com a canção —, ela finalmente erguia o rosto para encarar as pessoas ali presentes, e várias exclamações podiam ser ouvidas.

Três longas cicatrizes se estendiam da têmpora direita ao canto do lábio inferior esquerdo. Ainda abertas, pois o vermelho ali era mais intenso, e começava a escorrer, seguindo um caminho que descia pelo maxilar, queixo, até desaparecer nas dobras do vestido com decote em V. Os lábios eram azulados, retorcidos num sorriso cruel, os olhos claros como uma nuvem, e pequenas sardas rosadas salpicavam sua pele acinzentada.

Ela continuava a cantar sua melodia sem palavras, movendo-se para frente e para trás, os dedos entrelaçados atrás das costas. Absurdamente bela, mas não de forma natural.

Então, um longo grito. Dolorido, assustador, vindo sabe-se lá Deus de onde. O tom doído e furioso daquela voz, que retumbava no peito de todos, e fazia estômagos se embrulharem. Não era antigo. Não era normal. Parecia preso num limbo intermediário entre o presente e o passado, numa mistura de medo, aliado ao desejo crescente de escapar.

Tudo ficava escuro e silencioso mais uma vez.

Jared surgia no meio das arquibancadas, sorrindo, e dava início ao espetáculo.

Isso era apenas mais uma apresentação daquele circo de horrores.

**- x -**

*_Pada-Something!_ (Jensen Ackles, sobre Jared)

**RESPOSTAS:**

**Dels –** "Estranhísse" deve ser meu segundo nome! [gargalhadas] Espero que goste desse, e obrigado por ler e comentar!

**Naty –** Olá, Nataly! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade. E agradeço pelos elogios.

Quer saber de uma coisa bem estranha? [risos] Outro dia eu estava pesquisando a respeito de circos, e encontrei um artigo que citava esse livro. Tentarei ler para trabalhar melhor com o assunto ;)

Obrigado por ler e comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

**- x -**

**It's all over**

**Capítulo 3 — Don't put your life in someone's hands — Não ponha sua vida nas mãos de alguém**

— E a diva deformada! Cara, imagine a quantidade de maquiagem que ela usou! — os olhos de Chad brilhavam. — Por um momento, eu pensei que era real!

Misha bufou, metendo as mãos nos bolsos e sacudindo a cabeça com veemência, nitidamente emburrado. Murray o conhecia bem demais para não deixar de notar que estava aborrecido. E, portanto, não se sentiu nem um pouco ofendido com a afirmação que veio a seguir:

— Isso é porque você é facilmente impressionável! — o moreno rolou os olhos antes de acrescentar num tom baixo: — E eu não gosto muito de garotas morenas.

— Você tá é colocando defeito onde não existe. — foi a vez do menor resmungar, imitando de forma débil: — "_Facilmente impressionável_" é o caralho! Só não quer admitir que gostou, Misha!

Talvez fosse verdade, de alguma forma. Surpreso? Sim. Interessado? Nunca! Era um bom espetáculo de luzes, cores e máscaras, mas Collins ainda acreditava que poderia ter gasto seu tempo e dinheiro com algo melhor. Como, por exemplo, passar toda uma madrugada tentando chegar à fase final do _Guitar Hero III: Monsters of Rock_, que comprara há poucos dias e ainda não testara. Mas, obviamente, Chad tinha de chegar com aquela ideia idiota de circo, e arrancá-lo do conforto do sofá de sua casa.

— Pelo menos eu não estava caindo de amores pelo Pada-Qualquer-Coisa. — retrucou, porém o outro já não o escutava mais; tinha os olhos cravados no que parecia ser uma pequena tenda, logo à frente.

_Ah_, **não**...

— Se importa de eu ir pedir um autógrafo? — Murray parecia ter esquecido imediatamente aquela quase briga.

— Claro que não. — Misha suspirou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. — Fique à vontade.

Antes mesmo de ele terminar a frase, o mais baixo disparava em direção ao local. E o moreno não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, porque, no fim das contas, tinha plena certeza de que algum dia eles iriam rir daquilo. Caminhou até a árvore mais próxima, recostou-se nela. Enquanto esperava o amigo voltar, observou pacientemente a multidão que se desfazia de forma lenta; adolescentes animado e paranóicos, quebrando o silêncio da noite com risadas escandalosas que beiravam ao histerismo. Longe dali, ele via um casal apaixonado se agarrando. É. Não podia dizer que não se divertira.

**[...]**

O frio naquela floresta era insuportável, e Jensen já começava a se sentir desconfortável. Estava ali, observando a trilha, há um bom tempo, e nada de alguém desacompanhado aparecer. A maioria dos adolescentes — e os maiores de idade também — estava com seus respectivos namorados (as), ou eram seguidos por um grupo de amigos. Sabia que, ainda que ninguém aparecesse, Jared arrumaria um jeito de alimentar a todos, mas, ainda assim, de acordo com a forma como se moviam os ponteiros do relógio, sentia-se cada vez mais ansioso. Tinha plena consciência de que Padalecki não se importaria, mas os outros... Bem, eles não ficariam muito felizes. Com certeza, espalhariam boatos sobre como Ackles era uma verdadeira vadia, e que em algum momento o moreno enjoaria. Não era como se eles nunca tivessem ido para as preliminares — jamais se esqueceria de quando, sob a queda d'água de uma cachoeira, o mais alto o prensou contra as pedras e o torturou prazerosamente com a boca até que chegasse ao ápice —, mas simplesmente não rolava. Talvez em algum momento perdido de sua juventude, Jensen realmente tivesse cogitado a possibilidade de compartilhar a cama com aquele gigante. Agora, _ali_? A ideia quase lhe dava repulsa.

Havia muito tesão? Sim, claro que havia; ou o loiro jamais se submeteria àquele comportamento ridículo. Havia algo _bom_ em ver a forma como as mãos de Jared marcavam sua pele? O mais baixo não saberia descrever, mesmo que tentasse. Era, sim, prazeroso, porém terminava por aí. Gostava de saber que alguém como ele, uma reles besta, conseguia fazer Padalecki atender aos seus caprichos, ainda que isso significasse que começaria a ser tratado como uma prostituta qualquer pelos colegas de trabalho. Jensen nunca se importara muito com a opinião dos outros, e não era agora que começaria a fazê-lo.

Ainda assim, como qualquer outra pessoa, ele tinha seus momentos de carência, que eram todos particularmente acentuados pelo lado bestial que havia em seu âmago. E almejava o calor, o toque, o carinho. Mais que simplesmente sexo, desejava ser amado. Graças aos céus, isso só acontecia vez ou outra durante o ano. Então, com uma boa quantidade de álcool e algumas poucas drogas ilícitas abafando o caos em sua mente, ele conseguia ficar com uma garota qualquer de um lugar qualquer, e afogar suas mágoas por mais uma noite.

Com Jared não era diferente. Não seria diferente. Às vezes, Ackles se sentia sinceramente privilegiado pelo dom da beleza: ele tinha tudo o que queria, fazia o que bem entendia, e dizia o que dava na telha; quase sempre, quando algo de errado acontecia dentro do circo, era o primeiro a ser inocentado. Isso, na verdade, não alterava em nada o fato de que em 99% do tempo, Jensen ter a certeza de que ser uma besta era a pior das maldições. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, não havia nenhum lugar para onde ir, porque acabava chamando atenção demais. Vivia às margens do rio, um fugitivo, um ladrão, um trapaceiro de língua ferina e olhos de anjo.

Mas, apenas talvez, aquilo fosse bom, porque podia usá-la a seu favor. Podia fazer com que as pessoas se dobrassem às suas vontades.

Podia **caçar**.

Quando entrou naquele circo, Gerald, o pai de Jared, foi bem condescendente com sua condição física e seu pedido. E, quando o mais novo assumiu o comando, Ackles realmente acreditou que seria obrigado a participar do _show_. No entanto, foi pego completamente de surpresa ao saber que continuaria fazendo o que sempre fez, e foi agradável ter consciência de que seu "horário" continuaria o mesmo. Seus colegas de trabalho não sabiam que era _ele_, "a grande vadia", quem **de fato** encontrava as pessoas mais solitárias da noite e as levava para a contorcionista; que, além de consideravelmente _boa_ no que fazia, ainda sabia cuidar da carne para que o gosto não se tornasse ruim. Parecia que todos achavam que só ajudava a arrastar o corpo para longe, até o trailer da moça. Então, quando escutava os comentários maldosos — e, acredite, ele _ouvia muito bem_ —, lembrava-se de que nenhum deles não tinha nem a menor ideia do que podia de fato fazer, e sorria consigo mesmo.

_Eles vão saber, uma hora ou outra. E a situação vai piorar._

Não importava, de qualquer maneira, já que não pretendia ficar por perto por tempo o suficiente para ouvir as risadas de escárnio a respeito de sua inutilidade. Caçaria, pegaria sua parte, voltaria para seu trailer e **fim**. Jensen estava ali, estava bem, e o resto era só o resto. Os olhos verdes vaguearam novamente pelo caminho de terra, notando uma leve movimentação, e de imediato seu corpo entrou em alerta.

As pupilas dilatadas, o coração batendo forte, os dedos tensos cravados na parte mais áspera do tronco da árvore, os pés firmemente posicionados sobre o galho, enquanto aspirava lentamente o odor que preenchia o ar. _Doce_. Um tanto melado, talvez, se é que aquilo era possível. Semelhante ao açucarado sabor do mel na ponta da língua, ao calor da bebida fumegante que chamavam de café, forte, enquanto deslizava pela garganta. O ar que ocupava seus pulmões era inebriante, e, tão logo se viu desejando saber de onde vinha, encontrou o rapaz. Um involuntário sorriso bestial tomou conta de seus lábios, assim que inclinou a cabeça para apreciar a criatura.

O único fato que sua mente ainda processou no exato momento em que seus corpos chocaram-se contra a terra ligeiramente úmida pelo orvalho, foi que o outro era loiro. E humano. E _fraco_. Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, não fazia muita diferença.

Foi rápido, indolor. Silencioso. Um estalo, o pescoço quebrado, e estava acabado; o menor não sabia nem ao menos o que o havia atacado. Jensen não costumava _torturar_ suas vítimas ou qualquer coisa do tipo, como diziam as lendas. A menos que fosse devorá-la ali, naquele exato momento, não havia nenhuma necessidade de fazer com que a adrenalina obrigasse seu coração a bater acelerado, para que o gosto do sangue se alterasse.

Cautelosamente, os dedos do homem vaguearam pelos bolsos, em busca de alguma carteira de identificação, RG, algum cartão, algo que pudesse lhe dizer quem era o outro. Se não isso, chaves, um elástico, qualquer coisa humana, qualquer bugiganga mínima que pudesse dar de presente à garota fissurada por aqueles objetos. Ao não encontrar nada, soltou um leve muxoxo de desânimo, fitando os olhos desfocados do completo estranho.

Isabelle ficaria decepcionada.

_Ela pode ficar com o coração, então, caso queira._


End file.
